El dolor de las palabras
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Sho se da cuenta de lo dolorosas que fueron sus palabras, pero ya es muy tarde para remediarlo. POV de Sho. Que quede claro que esto NO es un Sho-Kyoko, ni nunca lo será. Kyoko-Ren por siempre.
**El dolor de las palabras** by Usako97

Sinopsis: Sho se da cuenta de lo dolorosas que fueron sus palabras, pero ya es muy tarde para remediarlo. POV de Sho.

 **ADVERTECIAS** : Para aquello que no se han leído el manga (si existe alguien que a estas alturas no lo haya hecho) hay amenaza de spoiler, por no decir que puede que no entiendan algo de lo que está pasando. Que quede claro que esto **NO** es un Sho-Kyoko, ni nunca lo será. Kyoko-Ren por siempre.

Este es mi primer fic. Espero q les guste. Como todas (todos si hay algún chico leyendo) odiamos a Sho por haber herido a Kyoko quiero a hacerlo sufrir un poco ;-). La idea para este fic se me ocurrió cuando leía como por 3 vez el manga, sí, soy toda una fan quemadora, pero no me decidía si escribirlo o no, y después de leer "Idiota, simplemente soy un idiota" me motivé.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

Aquí va el capi.

Nunca pensé que las palabras pudieran doler, ni que unas palabras sin sentido pudieran herirla tanto. Si en un principio hubiera visto lo importante que era para mí, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no la hubiese perdido para siempre. Si tan solo no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras delante de Shoko-san hoy estaría a mi lado, llamándome Sho-chan y animándome como solo ella puede.

Tampoco pude creer nunca que era ella quien hacía esos papeles y lo bella que lucía en cada uno de ellos: primero el ángel del PV; después la ojou-sama, incluso lucía hermosa en la fiesta que se realizó al finalizar el drama; más tarde con el papel de chica mala, Natsu; y qué decir del cuando hizo de la hermana de Cain Heel, nunca pensé que Kyoko pudiera ser o lucir sexy. No fui el único que lo notó. Tsuruga Ren y el Beagle fueron un constante obstáculo, pero yo era su "presa".

La primera vez que noté las consecuencias de mis actos fue el día antes de San Valentín. Realmente me molesté cuando vi los chocolates para el Beagle, tanto que reaccioné como no me esperaba, no quería creerlo, mucho menos después de lo que había ocurrido, no puedo permitir que exista algo entre ellos.

-Es porque te abres tanto que él pudo entrar –es culpa de ella

-¡Cómo te atreves a actuar como si no tuvieras la culpa! ¡Tú hiciste las aberturas de mi corazón! ( **N/A: de alguna manera sentí pena por Sho cuando leí el manga, no, se lo merece)**

Por primera vez no supe que responder, ella tenía toda la razón, fue mi culpa, por un momento lo pensé. Aun así le dije cosas horribles para evadir mi responsabilidad, llené su corazón con ellas. Cierto, mientras yo ocupe más espacio en su corazón que nadie, ella seguirá siendo mía. Después, cerciorándome de que no se olvidara de mí me aparecí por el estudio de grabación y le robé su primer beso, no permitiría que Tsuruga Ren hiciera ningún avance con Kyoko. Para asegurarme de ello más tarde la reté, pues ella decía que nunca más se enamoraría de nadie pero su relación con él era muy cercana para ser solo de sempai-kohai. Consideré una victoria total en el momento en que ella misma se ofreció a trabajar de por vida en el ryokan de mi familia si se enamoraba de Tsuruga Ren.

….

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, pero Kyoko es ahora la mejor actriz de Japón y Tsuruga Ren es reconocido en otros países fuera de Asia. Fue entonces cuando se dio a conocer la noticia de que los más grandes actores japoneses eran pareja. Cuando supe de su relación me dije a mí mismo "no es posible", ella dijo que no lo amaría, estoy seguro que mantendrá su palabra, se irá al ryokan. Me dirigí a enfrentarla más orgulloso que nunca no supe cómo reaccionar cuando me confesó lo que sucedía.

-Yo _**no**_ me enamoré de Tsuruga Ren, ya que no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no existe.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué invento es este?

-No es un invento. La persona y el nombre Tsuruga Ren no existen ni han existido nunca.

-Mientes.

-No miento – no parecía que lo hiciera, de hecho nunca lo había hecho antes.

\- ¿Cómo que no existe? ¿Quién demonios ha sido él todo este tiempo? Exijo una explicación

-Eso no te incumbe, ni lo debes saber por ahora, lo sabrás cuando él decida decirlo, junto con el resto del mundo.

-¿Es que acaso yo soy como el resto del mundo? ( **N/A: si sho, no eres nadie importante)** – no debí haber preguntado.

-Pues sí, tú dejaste der ser alguien especial hace mucho tiempo, primero cuando me abandonaste, y después cuando me di cuenta que la venganza no me devolvería los sentimientos que perdí, Ren lo hizo.

-…..-no debí preguntar si ya sabía lo que iba a responder

-Hay algo más que quiero decirte ya que estamos en este punto, – lo próximo que dijo nunca, ni en sueños, pensé que oiría de los labios de Kyoko – gracias.

-Eh?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Porque fue gracias a ti que me encontré a mí misma. Si no me hubieras dejado nunca habría pensado en la actuación, ni hubiera descubierto que Ren es el amor de mi vida. Y por eso te perdono todo, ya no tengo razón para odiarte.

-¡¿Me perdonas?!

-Así es.

-Y si… y si… yo te dijera que te amo - ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?

-Ya es muy tarde Sho.

\- ¡Pero tú me amas! – es muy tarde para esto.

-Te _**amaba**_ Sho. Te amé de la manera que tú no hiciste. No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado escucharte decir esas palabras, pero quedó en el pasado y no hay nada que hacer.

Ciertamente fui un idiota -¿Nada? ¿Nos olvidaremos que existimos entonces?

-No, somos amigos de la infancia después de todo, no es como si pudiéramos hacer como que no nos conocemos de nada. – Hizo una pausa – Amigos, todavía podemos ser amigos.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – Miré al final del pasillo y veo a la persona que ocupó el corazón de Kyoko, Tsuruga Ren – Te están esperando – le señalo para que lo vea y cuando lo hace sonríe como cuando me veía a mí, no, su sonrisa es más bella que cualquiera que haya visto antes, debe amarlo de verdad – ve.

Sale como si quisiera correr de la alegría, tanto que olvidó despedirse, pero casi al instante se vuelve a virar hacia mí.

-Adiós – nunca pensé que esa palabra pudiera doler tanto – Sho, – y como si se acordara de algo me dice – no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

-¿El mismo error? ¿A qué te refieres? – pero no escuchó mis palabras.

Cuando llega junto a la persona que más ama se van los dos sonriendo, aunque pude ver que la de él escondía algo, tal vez estuviera enojado por nuestro encuentro, mientras, yo me quedo solo con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que nunca había sentido antes. Así se siente amar y no ser correspondido. "¿Se habrá sentido Kyoko así durante todos esos años de nuestra niñez?" "¿Cómo se habrá sentido cuando le rompí el corazón?", me estuve preguntando en el camino de regreso.

De vuelta en la agencia, llego a mi camerino y me encuentro a Shoko-san esperándome.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

-Lo siento Shoko-san, no volverá a suceder de nuevo. – Me disculpé sinceramente. ¿Cuántas veces habrá sido lo mismo por mi egoísmo?

-¿Qué pasó Sho? – "Sho no es del tipo que se disculpa tan sinceramente aunque haya metido la pata hasta el fondo, siempre busca una excusa para librarse de todo" eso debió pensar Shoko-san debido a la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación que tenía.

-Todo se ha terminado.

-¿Terminado? ¿A qué te refieres?

-La he perdido para siempre.

"Solo pude estar refiriéndose a Kyoko" – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me ha rechazado completamente y está saliendo con Tsuruga Ren.

-Sho, me cansé de advertirte pero tú – no la dejé terminar de hablar.

-Shoko-san, ¿podrías dejarme un rato solo?

-De acuerdo – realmente se veía preocupada – pero no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.

Shoko-san salió y el camerino quedó en completo silencio. Puse la TV y en él estaba la noticia del momento: "Los mejores actores de Japón, Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren, daban a conocer su noviazgo". Sin duda era hermosa, siempre lo fue y no pude verla, solo lo hice cuando fue muy tarde. En ese momento entra Mimori con su típica energía.

-Hola Sho-chan.

-Eres tú – no estoy de humor en estos momentos.

-Vamos Sho-chan, no seas así con Mimori. – En ese momento mira el programa que está puesto en la TV – Sho-chan, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir a esa chica? ¿Por qué siempre vas detrás de ella?

-Porque la amo – aquellas palabras parecían ser un puñal para Mimori pues en su rostro se reflejó dolor, pero no lo noté hasta después de decirlas.

\- ¡SHO-CHAN NO BAKA! No puedes decirle a una chica que amas a otra.

Parecía que Mimori quería llorar como siempre hacía, solo que con más dolor, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

-Pero voy a abandonar toda esperanza.

\- ¿Entonces Mimori tiene una oportunidad todavía?

¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué habla? Sonreía y sus ojos estaban brillosos, no sabía si era por las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir o por lo recién dicho. Parecía un niño que se había caído y al que le daban un dulce para calmar el dolor. Entonces lo noté. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos eran parecidos a los que Kyoko tenía mucho tiempo atrás, entonces sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza "no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error otra vez", ella se refería a Mimori. Sabía que Mimori me quería pero nunca pensé que fuera serio. Entonces eso haré.

-Mimori, quisiera hacerte una petición egoísta.

-Lo que sea por Sho-chan.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a olvidar a Kyoko?

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que me ayudes a olvidar a la persona que am-

-¡Sho-chan! ¡Te dije que eso no se dice! Y te dije también que haría lo que fuera por Sho-chan. Nada me hace más feliz que escucharte pedirme eso.

-¿Aunque piense en otra persona?

-Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a olvidarla, no es cierto. Con mucho gusto lo haré

-Gracias Mimori – y dicho esto la abracé sinceramente y por primera vez ella en vez de desmayarse como normalmente hacía me correspondió el abrazo. Kyoko me ha dicho que empiece de nuevo y que lo haga bien esta vez, y pienso seguir su consejo.

 **FIN**

La idea inicial era hacer a Sho sufrir por romperla el corazón a Kyoko y terminé dándole un final feliz, digamos que será un regalo porque si no la hubiera botado, Kyoko y Ren no se hubieran reencontrado y enamorado.

¿Y bien, cómo quedó? Hace mucho que escribí este fanfic y después de mucho pensarlo me decidí a subirlo. Espero que por ser mi primer fic no haya sido un desastre. Porfa dejen reviews, me haría muy feliz, para motivarme y para mejorar. ¡Que conste que las letras nunca fueron mi fuerte!


End file.
